Vol. 2: Mirror Mirror
Vol. 2: Mirror Mirror is the second volume of the RWBY: Official Manga Anthology that consists of a total of 20 side stories. Summaries "My BFF" by KaTe This story involves Weiss Schnee recalling her past and about how she used to be alone until she met Ruby Rose, which completely changed her life, resulting in her becoming much more open to others. "In the Case of the Princess" by monorobu This story involves Weiss thinking back on a moment in her childhood when her sister, Winter Schnee, defended her from their father, Jacques Schnee. In the flashback Weiss and her brother Whitley are both small children and Winter is wearing the Atlas Academy uniform, so it takes place about ten years prior to Weiss' arrival at Beacon. "One Day" by Kuma This story is about Weiss helping Ruby study in the library. During this, Ruby wants to help Velvet Scarlatina, who is being bullied by Cardin Winchester again, but Weiss stops her claiming it is not her business to get involved. Suddenly, Cardin accidentally pushes Velvet out of the window, but Weiss manages to save her from falling. "The Princess Makes Cookies" by Mate This story involves Weiss making cookies for her teammates, but her cookies are too hard for them to eat. One of them has an idea to use Weiss' cookies as weapons to use against Roman and his henchmen during their mission, much of Weiss' displeasure. "White Yellow, Criminal" by Ritsu Hayami This story involves Weiss going shopping with Yang Xiao Long and noticing a criminal stealing a ring from a child. Both Weiss and Yang fight the criminal to retake the ring until he suddenly vanishes. It is revealed it was actually Emerald Sustrai's Semblance, which she used to steal the ring. "Soft, Warm, Ears" by Amechan This story involves Weiss having a conversation with Yang about how she thought Blake Belladonna had changed since they found out she was a Faunus and was avoiding her. Yang informs her that it was not Blake who had changed, but Weiss herself. When Blake arrives, Weiss asks her if she can removes her ribbon since wants to see her cat ears with her own eyes. Blake asks her if wants to touch her Faunus ears. As Weiss touches Blake's Faunus ears, she realizes how her ears are so soft and warm. "Happiness is Next to Boredom" by Rojine Kio This story is about Weiss learning how to relax. It takes place shortly before the start of the Vytal Festival "Beacon Days (Weiss)" by mojojoj This story is about Weiss' daily life attending Beacon, spending time with Ruby and Winter. "With You" by EMO This story follows up on the ending of "The Badge and the Burden", having Ruby approach Weiss for more help with homework and getting her coffee. "Snow White's Dream" by Mochiyama This story involves the others noticing Weiss acting weirdly after she had a nightmare. "Snow White's Melancholy" by Mikanuji This story is about when Weiss catches a cold and has to stay in bed while the others go to class, she remembers something similar from when she was a kid. Zwei's presence puts the story between Volumes 2 and 3. "Who is the Ice Queen Meeting" by Tsutanoha This story is about Weiss sneaking out at night, which leads Team RWBY to think she is meeting a secret boyfriend. This story takes place shortly after the events of "Breach" "Sister" by Amaya This story is about Ruby asking Weiss about Winter. "The Law of Universal Gravitation" by Sora This story involves Weiss demonstrating the ability to eat anything elegantly. "Snow White's Grim Prospects" by Kaogeimoai This story is about Weiss lamenting about feeling inferior to Winter, particularly in the chest. "Chapter 4.5: Day" by ryuga This story involves Weiss reflects on her feelings for Neptune Vasilias before the big dance. This story takes place the day after the events of "Painting the Town..." "The Moon" by Uri This story involves Winter approaching Weiss the day before she goes to Beacon Academy and expresses worry that in Weiss' quest for independence, she's isolated herself. "Snowflake" by Assa This story involves Weiss charging a Grimm on her own during a mission and her team letting her know that she can ask for help from them. "The Promise" by Sun Hiura This story involves Weiss preparing herself to meet up with her sister, at Beacon, but Winter could not make it due to her busy schedule. In the end, Winter was able to make it and spend time with Weiss. She asks her how she was able to find her, Winter replies that her friends told her where she was. "RWBY No Doubt: Weiss" by Umiya This story has a chibi version of Weiss interacting with the story. Artists Image Gallery Volume Covers RWBY Official Manga (Vol. 2 Mirror Mirror, US) Front cover.jpg|Front cover RWBY Offical Manga Anthology Volume 2.jpg|Japanese version of the front cover RWBY Official Manga (Vol. 2 Mirror Mirror, US) Back cover.jpg|Back cover Side Story Covers RWBY Manga Anthology Vol. 2 introduction opening cover.png|''Vol. 2: Mirror Mirror'' introduction illustration cover Manga Anthology Vol. 2 Mirror Mirror side story 01.png|"My BFF" cover RWBY Manga Anthology Vol. 2 side story 2 cover.png|"The Princess" cover Manga Anthology Vol. 2 Mirror Mirror side story 03.png|"One Day" cover Manga Anthology Vol. 2 Mirror Mirror side story 04.png|"The Princess Makes Sweets" cover Manga Anthology Vol. 2 Mirror Mirror side story 05.png|"White Yellow, Criminal" cover Manga Anthology Vol. 2 Mirror Mirror side story 06.png|"Soft, Warm, Ears" cover Manga Anthology Vol. 2 Mirror Mirror side story 07.png|"Happiness is Next to Boredom" cover Manga Anthology Vol. 2 Mirror Mirror side story 08.png|"Beacon Days (Weiss)" cover Manga Anthology Vol. 2 Mirror Mirror side story 09.png|"With You " cover Manga Anthology Vol. 2 Mirror Mirror side story 10.png|"Snow White's Dream" cover Manga Anthology Vol. 2 Mirror Mirror side story 11.png|"Snow White's Melancholy" cover Manga Anthology Vol. 2 Mirror Mirror side story 12.png|"Who is the Ice Queen Meeting" cover Manga Anthology Vol. 2 Mirror Mirror side story 13.png|"Sister" cover Manga Anthology Vol. 2 Mirror Mirror side story 14.png|"The Law of Universal Gravitation" cover Manga Anthology Vol. 2 Mirror Mirror side story 15.png|"Snow White's Grim Prospects" cover Manga Anthology Vol. 2 Mirror Mirror side story 16.png|"Chapter 4.5: Day" cover Manga Anthology Vol. 2 Mirror Mirror side story 17.png|"The Moon" cover Manga Anthology Vol. 2 Mirror Mirror side story 18.png|"Snowflake" cover Manga Anthology Vol. 2 Mirror Mirror side story 19.png|"The Promise" cover Manga Anthology Vol. 2 Mirror Mirror side story 20.png|"RWBY No Doubt: Weiss" cover References Category:Manga